


Любовь к головоломкам

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Майкрофт проверяет интеллект юного Шерлока.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 6





	Любовь к головоломкам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bees & Other Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644895) by [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi). 



> A translation of chapter 136: Puzzle Love (Mycroft & Sherlock. Gen.) 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644895/chapters/53674024

По мере приближения третьего дня рождения Шерлока Холмса, Майкрофт со смешанным чувством досады и облегчения задумался над тем, нормален ли его младший брат. Насколько мог судить Майкрофт, Шерлок не проявлял никаких признаков развитого интеллекта, но он признавал, что его собственное понимание того, что должен и чего не должен делать трехлетний ребёнок, было очень смутным. Но, несмотря на это, он решил проверить Шерлока.

Самой трудной частью подготовки оказалось то, что для того, чтобы собрать тест, приходилось достаточно долго прятаться от Шерлока. Этот маленький негодяй был похож на тень Майкрофта! Но Майкрофт не сдавался и, порой прибегая к откровенным ухищрениям, смог найти необходимые предметы, а также время и уединение, чтобы собрать их вместе в наиболее удовлетворительной форме.

А затем он представил тест Шерлоку.

Это была настоящая головоломка.

Головоломка представляла из себя деревянный прямоугольник с двумя отверстиями, через которые была продета петля веревки, с нанизанными на неё двумя деревянными бусинами. Цель, по крайней мере так старательно объяснял Майкрофт, состояла в том, чтобы переместить две деревянные бусины на одну сторону. Проблема заключалась в том, что отверстия были слишком малы для того, чтобы бусины могли в них поместиться.

Шерлок взял в руки головоломку. Он долго смотрел на неё, и предвкушение Майкрофта росло. А затем он посмотрел на Майкрофта и спросил:

− А мы можем покормить уток?

Майкрофт отчаянно пытался скрыть своё разочарование. Он кивнул и мягко сказал:

− Да, пойдём покормим уток.

Когда они вернулись с пруда, Майкрофт снова попытался заинтересовать Шерлока деревянной головоломкой и ещё раз объяснить в более простых выражениях, какова была её цель, но тот только повторил свой взгляд и не предпринял никаких попыток её решить.

Ну и ладно, подумал Майкрофт. Пробил час урока с его учителем латыни, поэтому ему пришлось отвлечься на занятия с ним.

К тому времени, когда Майкрофт лёг спать, он совсем забыл о головоломке.

А затем он сунул руку под подушку, и его пальцы коснулись дерева.

Он вытащил её из-под подушки.

Головоломка была полностью разобрана и вновь собрана в более сложном виде.

Под кроватью Майкрофта послышалось хихиканье.

− Шерлок?

Шерлок наполовину вылез из-под неё. Он рассмеялся и указал на Майкрофта.

− Моя очередь! Моя очередь!

Майкрофт посмотрел на головоломку, улыбнулся и понял нечто очень важное:

 _Шерлок не нуждался в тестах. Ему нужны были игры_.

− Ты сделал это для меня? − спросил он.

Шерлок кивнул; его глаза сияли.

Майкрофт кивнул: − Спасибо. Ну-ка посмотрим.

И чёрт возьми, если Майкрофту не понадобилось целых шестьдесят минут, чтобы переместить две деревянные бусины на одну сторону!

* * *

Когда очень важные персоны с очень нахмуренными бровями покинули кабинет Майкрофта, он наклонился, открыл ящик своего стола и вытащил головоломку. Прикоснувшись к деревянным бусинам и верёвке, он улыбнулся.

 _Шерлок не нуждался в тестах. Ему нужны были игры_.

Даже спустя десятилетия Майкрофт всегда радовался, когда у него появлялась новая игра, новая головоломка для брата. Это называлось «найди военно-морские документы», но принцип был тот же самый.


End file.
